Exemplary embodiments relate generally to communications services, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing an ad-hoc, autonomous communications network.
Various technologies exist for enabling communications between and among devices, such as telephones, computers, personal digital assistants, and pagers, to name a few. Several communication or transmission protocols have been adopted for facilitating these communications and corresponding network elements. In a wireless networking environment, devices supporting wireless communications typically rely on some type of power source (e.g., battery) that must be periodically recharged in order to maintain operability. In addition, these devices generally require the assistance of a centralized networking system (e.g., host system, cell tower, base station, etc.) to effectuate wireless communications. For example, a telephone number of a target cell phone is entered into a calling cell phone. The call signal is relayed to systems or equipment managed by a service provider which routes the call signal through one or more networks before it is received at the target cell phone.
There may be situations that occur in which direct, peer-to-peer transmissions (without the aid of an intermediary) are desirable, e.g., a catastrophic event causing a communications network servicing a geographic region to become disabled. Another example is a situation or event occurring in a region that is without adequate communications capabilities (such as a remote area). What is needed is a way to provide direct, peer-to-peer communications among devices without the requirement of an intermediary.